falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Combat armor (Fallout: New Vegas)
|variants =Combat armor, reinforced Combat armor, reinforced mark 2 US Army combat armor |baseid = (green) (black) |item name2 =Combat helmet |dt2 =3 |hp2 =50 |weight2 =3 |value2 =800 |repair2 =Combat helmet Headgear |variants2 =none |baseid2 = |footer = Combat helmet }} The combat armor and the matching combat helmet are pieces of armor in Fallout: New Vegas. Background Characteristics Identical in appearance to the version found in Fallout 3, and unlike the one in Fallout and Fallout 2, the combat armor available in the Mojave is short-sleeved, having only the pauldrons and chestplates covering the torso. The combat helmet's shaded visor from Fallout and Fallout 2 is also absent. Black combat armor There is also an identically-named black version of this armor, with the same appearance as Van Graff combat armor. There is no matching helmet for the black version. This version is worn solely by members of the Van Graff crime syndicate, and is painted black for "brand recognition purposes." A total of 9 suits of black combat armor exist in the game: 5 worn by the Van Graff thugs at the Silver Rush, 1 worn by Simon, 1 worn by Jean-Baptiste Cutting, and 2 on the bodies of dead Van Graff thugs at the site of Durable Dunn's Sacked Caravan wreckage. Variants * Van Graff combat armor - The Van graffs' standard armor for all of their guards, however identical armor simply called "combat armor" can be found at Durable Dunn's sacked caravan. * Combat armor, reinforced - An improved version of combat armor, made out of tougher armor plates and covers more of the wearer's body, most notably the back and upper torso, the weight is roughly the same. * Combat armor, reinforced mark 2 - An even tougher version of standard combat armor and an improvement of the reinforced combat armor, the armor provides more protection by having an even thicker set of armor and covers most of the torso, the lower legs and a portion of the forearms, all for the same amount of weight. * US Army combat armor - A greener, military variant with private insignias found in the Divide. Locations * Bonnie Springs - found on one of the Viper gang members, green variant. * Camp Golf - in the sleeping quarters of the House Resort, it must be stolen. * Camp McCarran, Camp McCarran supply shack - Daniel Contreras sometimes sells combat armor. * Durable Dunn's sacked caravan - black combat armor can be looted from two Van Graff Thugs. You can also get a couple of them while doing the Birds of a Feather quest (see the quest page for more details). * Gun Runners - combat armor is worn by respawning guards, whom you can kill without penalty. The Vendortron from the Gun Runners may also sell normal combat armors. * Hoover Dam - quartermaster Bardon often has two sets of combat armor. * Nellis hangars - in armor boxes. However, they must be stolen. * Vault 34 - can be found in the armory. * In a footlocker between Crescent Canyon West and Crescent Canyon East. Beware of golden geckos on your way there. As of Fallout: New Vegas patch 1.4.0.525 this locker also contains a combat helmet. * Combat armor is worn by the mercenary Norton, who can be outside Jacobstown during the quest Unfriendly Persuasion. * A combat helmet can either be bought or stolen from Miguel's Pawn Shop. * Often found in lockers at the Big MT complex. Notes * Van Graff combat armor can be repaired by regular combat armor but regular combat armor can not be repaired by the black Van Graff combat armor. * The combat armor found on Van Graff thugs is colored black instead of green, similar to the combat armor used by Rivet City security in Fallout 3. * On the female version, the shirt and pants seem to be darker than the male version. Gallery VanGraff CombatArmor.png|Black combat armor Category:Fallout: New Vegas armor and clothing de:Kampfrüstung (Fallout: New Vegas) pl:Pancerz bojowy ru:Боевая броня (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Бойова броня (Fallout: New Vegas)